Ethel Valborg Alfreda Tandberg (1898-1995)
}} Ethel Valborg Alfreda Tandberg (1898-1995) Housewife (b. August 26, 1898, Kristiania, Akershus, Norway - d. March 15, 1995, Rochester, Monroe County, New York, 14609, USA) Social Security Number 047147371. Kristiania From 1878 to 1924, Kristiania was the name used for Norway's capital, Oslo. On January 01, 1925 the name was changed from Kristiania to Oslo. Parents *Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) who was born in Portland, Maine *Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933) who was born in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway Birth She was born on August 26, 1898 in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway. Her mother had wanted her child to be born in Norway so she went back alone and pregnant to her family to have Ethel, her first child. Her father, Thorvald, stayed in Boston at his job. Thorvald then went to Norway and all her siblings were born there, except for Carl. *Thorvald Martin Tandberg, Jr. (1900-1900) *Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995) aka Ralph Tandberg, who married Sigrid Andreassen (1905-1940) and after her death married Esther Ruth Clyde (1895-1973) and after a divorce married JoAnn Losey (1931-2006) *Yolanda Christina Tandberg (1902-2003) who married Joseph Nathaniel French (1888-1975) *Thordis Jetta Alvilde Tandberg (1904-1919) who died when she was 14 years old of spinal meningitis. *Carl Frederick William Tandberg (1910-1988) was born in Massachusetts and was a musician who married Alice Gonyer (1909-1992). There were two children stillborn. Kristiania, Akershus, Norway In the 1900 Norway Census Thorvald was listed as the "Inspectør the Grand Hotel" in "Portland Maine, Amerika". They were listed as: "Thorvald Martin Tandberg" and "Alvilde Marie Tandberg" and "Ethel V.A. Tandberg". Thorvald returned to the US around 1907. Alvilde returned to Boston in 1909 with all the children except Ethel who had to finish school in Norway. Ethel graduated from the Kristiania Folkeskole in 1912. Norway to USA On June 13, 1912 Ethel bought a ticket and was listed as "Ethel Valborg Alfrida Tandberg" born on August 26, 1898, and living at "Reichweinsgaden 3". On June 14, 1912 she was traveling to New York aboard the ship "Kjerschow". The reason for the trip was "til forældrene". (translation: to parents) Marriage She married Clifford Edward Milner (1892-1980) on November 25, 1915 at 778 Morton Street, Mattapan, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts. He was the streetcar conductor and she was a passenger. Her wedding announcement read: Will live in Dorchester. Miss Ethel V.A. Tandberg the bride of Clifford E. Milner. Miss Ethel V.A. Tandberg, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Thorvald M. Tandberg of 778 Morton Street, Mattapan, was married last evening to Clifford E. Milner. Reverend A.A. Forhee, pastor of the Berian Baptist Temple officiating. The ceremony took place in the church which was prettily decorated. The bride was attired in a gown of white crepe de chine with chiffon overdress. She wore a long tulle veil, caught in her hair with a spray of orange blossoms. She carried pink roses. She was attended by Miss Yolanda and Miss Thordis Tandberg, sisters, and Miss Hattie Lay, as bridesmaids, who wore pink and blue crepe de ebine and pink satin respectively. They carried white pinks. The best man was Roy McCarthy. A reception was held at the home of the bride's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Milner received their friends standing under a floral bower and received many gifts. They will make their home at 42 Colonial Avenue, Dorchester, after they return from wedding trip. *Carl Tandberg Milner (1915-2002) *Robert Oliver Milner (1920-2001) *Clifford Death She died on March 15, 1995 in Rochester, Monroe County, New York. Burial Rose Hill Cemetery, Alhambra, Los Angeles County, California, USA Memories about Ethel Valborg Alfreda Tandberg *Pauline Dutton said on May 24, 2006: She met her husband on a streetcar. His hobby was woodworking and he made chairs and desks in the mission style. They had a well on their property filled with goldfish. Ethel knitted things and made my daughter a purse. She made sugar cookies and took care of me for a while while my mother was in the hospital. She would make Norwegian "yulekake" during the holidays. Relationship Ethel Valborg Alfreda Tandberg was the grandmother of Clifford Edward Milner (1938- ). External links * Research Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on May 11, 2006. Transferred to Familypedia on April 28, 2007‎. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Migrants from Norway to New York (state)